1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to access control.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network access points, small-coverage access points may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile access terminals. Such small-coverage access points may be referred to as femto access points, access point base stations, Home eNodeBs (HeNBs), Home NodeBs (HNBs), or home femtos. Typically, such small-coverage access points are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem. In some scenarios, some of these small-coverage access points or other access points in a network may be restricted for access in some manner. For example, different access points in the network may belong to different closed subscriber groups (CSGs).
In some situations, access issues may arise when an access terminal moves within a network that employs restricted access points or moves between networks that employ restricted access points. For example, an access terminal may need to be allowed to access some of these restricted access points but not others. Thus, there is a need for improved access management for wireless networks.